List of deaths where two or more characters are killed together
24 *Michael Amador and Dorman - Blown up by Dorman with a bomb on Saunders's orders Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Count Dracula and Lawrence Talbot/Wolf Man - Fell to their deaths from the balcony. Abraham Lincoln vs Zombies * Stone Walls and Zombies - Incinerated in a gun powder barrel explosion. Angry Video Game Nerd *Angry Video Game Nerd and Woody the Woodpecker - Blown up by Woody the Woodpecker with a bomb. The Nerd came back to life next video. Archie's Weird Mysteries *Pirate Ghouls - Dove into the lava after their treasure. Beast Wars *Terrorsaur and Scorponok - Collided during the quantum surge and fell into the lava *Tarantulas and the Vok - While shooting at the Vok before they entered him, Tarantulas accidentally caused his device to zap him against an Energon crystal, destroying both him and the Vok *Depthcharge and Rampage - Killed in explosion when Depthcharge stabbed Rampage's spark with an Energon shard *Tigatron and Airazor - Destroyed by Megatron with the Nemesis's laser cannon. (fused as Tigerhawk) *Inferno and Quickstrike - Destroyed by Megatron with the Nemesis's laser cannon. *Optimus Primal and Megatron - Fell into the core of Cybertron together and were vaporized. (Beast Machines) Bionicle *Krekka and Nidhiki - Absorbed by Makuta Bomberman *Altair and Vega - While fused together, destroyed by Sirius with a laser Boy Meets World * Eric Matthews and Jennifer Love Fefferman - Crushed by Skull Faced Killer/Shawn with books. (And Then There Was Shawn) * Angela Moore and Jack Hunter - Pushed out a window by Skull Faced Killer/Shawn. (And Then There Was Shawn) Burn Notice *Anson Fullerton and Nate Westen - Shot by Tyler Gray with a sniper rifle Candyman * Daniel Robitaille/Candyman and Helen Lyle - Burned to death in a pile of wood. Charmed *Marshall, Fritz, and Cynda - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a safety spell. *Malcolm and Jane - Trapped in the painting which Jane earlier set on fire, and burned along with it *Collectors - Both drained each other due to Piper freezing time and Prue setting them in position *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Vanquished by the Source *Mega-Man and Thunder - Fell down a pit into hell *Seeker Demons - Destroyed by the Charmed Ones with a magic spell. *Rick and Nathan Lang - Vanquished by Piper with the ghost vanquishing spell *Infernal Council, Dark Priest, the Seer, and the Source's Heir - All vanquished when the Charmed Ones (now replacing Prue with Paige) tricked the Seer into tapping into the full power of the Source's Heir *Cronyn and Doris - Vanquished by Phoebe with a magic spell *Cronus and Demetrius - Sent falling into a lava pit (opened by Piper) by Paige *Kazl and Zyke - Vanquished by Zankou with an energy ball *Zankou and the Woogyman - Vanquished when the Charmed Ones used a magic spell to destroy the Nexus (which the Woogyman was inside, and which was inside Zankou) *Possessor Demon and the Source of All Evil - Possessor Demon was blown up by Piper with molecular combustion, in turn vanquishing the Source since the Possessor Demon resurrected him *Phoenix, Patra, and Pilar - Blown up inside the Dollhouse by Piper *The Triad - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with vanquishing potion (Asmodeus by Piper, Baliel by Phoebe, and Candor by Paige) Clash of the Titans *King Kepheus and Prokopion - Crushed by falling pieces of the Kraken after Perseus turned it to stone. Cloverfield * Robert Hawkins, Elizabeth "Beth" McIntyre, and Cloverfield - Incinerated by a nuclear explosion. DC Extended Universe * Sub-Commander Faora, Colonel Nathan Hardy, and Dr. Emil Hamilton - Died when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship. (Man of Steel) * Commander Gor, Nam-Ek, Jax-Ur, Tor-An, Car-Vex, Nadira, and Dev-Em II - Sucked into the Phantom Zone. (Man of Steel) * Grace Santana, El Diablo's Son, and El Diablo's Daughter - Burned to death when Chato accidentally set the house on fire. (Suicide Squad) * Lieutenant Edwards, Incubus, and Chato Santana/El Diablo - Blown up in an explosion caused by Edwards. (Suicide Squad) Death Race 2000 *Nero the Hero and Clepoatra - Blown up inside their car by anti-race people with a bomb disguised as a baby *Matilda the Hun and Herman the German - Crashed their car over a cliff after being tricked into the wrong path by anti-race people *Machine Gun Joe Viterbo and Myra - Blown up by Frankenstein with his hand grenade Die Hard *James and Alexander - Blown up by McClane with C4 *Colonel Stuart, Ramon Esperanza, Miller, and Kahn - Blown up inside their airplane by McClane igniting a trail of fuel with a lighter *Simon Gruber and Katya - Blown up inside their helicopter by McClane shooting power lines above it Digimon *Angemon and Devimon - Angemon used all his power to destroy Devimon with Hand of Fate, disintegrating simultaneously. Angemon was immediately reborn as a Digiegg *Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon - Destroyed by Myotismon with Grisly Wing. (Note that he says he's banishing them to his dungeon in the digital world (the dub's way of censoring their deaths), but as they were clearly destroyed it could be he changed his mind after they attacked him, even though it was nowhere near enough to threaten him) *Tuskmon and Snimon - Absorbed by Myotismon's bats *Divermon gang - Destroyed by Zudomon with Vulcan's Hammer *Megadramon, Gigadramon, and WaruMonzaemon - Presumably destroyed along with Machinedramon's area when he was killed by WarGreymon. (Note that WaruMonzaemon is already dead in the Japanese version, but the dub changed it so Machinedramon shot off his paw instead) *Piedmon and the Vilemon army - All sucked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny (Piedmon was blasted into it by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Terra Force and Giga Missile), and were destroyed when the Gate of Destiny dissolved Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared * Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, and Red Guy - Skin melted off by Tony. * Paige the Sketchbook, Tony the Talking Clock, Shrignold, Colin the Computer, Gilbert the Globe, Steak Guy, Spinach Can, Bread Boy, Fridge, Giant Can, Larry the Lamp, Microphone, Hugo the Universe, Football, Magnet, Sammy the Spade, Saxophone, File, Traffic Light, Gel, Boombox, Money Man, and Numerous Assistant Teachers - Erased from existence when Red Guy pulled out the plug. Dragonball Z *Yamcha and Saibaman - Killed when the Saibaman grabbed onto Yamcha and selfdestructed. Yamcha was later revived *Piccolo and Kami - Killed when Piccolo sacrificed himself to save Gohan from Nappa's energy wave, and Kami is Piccolo's other half *Bund and Vug - Kicked into each other by Krillin and Gohan, respectively, and fell to watery grave *Blueberry and Raspberry - Killed offscreen by the giant crab *Spice and Vinegar - Destroyed by Gohan with a double Masenko *Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, and Android 17 - Killed when Cell selfdestructed. Goku and 17 were later revived *Dr. Brief, Mrs. Brief, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, Mai, General Tao, Android 8, Android 16, Android 17, Captain Ginyu, and most minor characters on Earth - Killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction attack. All were revived but Tao, Ginyu (unless you go by Super in Kai continuity), and (presumably, in original continuity) Pilaf, Shu, and Mai. *Android 18 and Maron - Turned to chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Videl, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Oolong, and Mr. Popo - Turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Revived *Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Kami, Nail, Tien, Chiaotzu, Korin, and Yajirobe - Killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth. Revived. (Note: If Tao, 16, and 17 survived the Human Extinction Attack then this would be what killed them. Also note that Kami and Nail are fused with Piccolo at this time) Dragonheart *Draco and King Einon - Both killed when Bowen threw an axe at Draco's heart, since part of his heart was in Einon making him immortal. The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! * Network Head's Wife and Sasha - Dissolved in a lake filled with acid after falling into it. * Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, and Communist Smurfs - Splattered by a carriage wheel. * The Jew Producer, the Suck My Taint Girl, and the Make-A-Point Wizard - Disintegrated when Network Head's eraser bomb vest detonated. * Spanky Ham, Captain Hero, Foxxy Love, Xandir P. Whifflebottom, Toot Braunstein, Ling-Ling, ISRAEL, the Giant Who Shits In His Own Mouth, and Jew Son - Disintegrated by a remaining eraser bomb. Evil Bong * Jimbo Leary and Eebee - Died when the Bong World was blown up. The Fifth Element *Akanit and Zorg - Blown up by Akanit with a bomb Final Fantasy VII *Rufus Shinra and Palmer - Presumably blown up inside the Shinra Building by Diamond Weapon with a laser. (Note: Palmer's status is unconfirmed, as he may have been somewhere else, and the Expanded Universe has Rufus survive) *Scarlet and Heidegger - Blown up inside Proud Clod after Cloud and two of his party (between Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Cid) defeated them in battle. Fire and Ice * Nekron, Queen Juliana, and Esperanza - Burned to death in lava. Firefly *Hands of Blue - Both incinerated by Wash with Serenity's jet flare. Friday the 13th *Jeff and Sandra - Impaled by Jason *Stan, Larry, and Katie - Decapitated by Jason *Steven and Annette - Impaled by Jason *Officer Mark and Officer Brian - Heads hit together by Jason *Sergeant Brodski and Jason Voorhees - Incinerated in Earth 2's atmosphere when Brodski tackled Jason to Earth 2 Game of Thrones *Xaro and Doreah - Locked in the vault on Daenerys's orders to die of starvation. *Alliser Thorne and Olly - Hanged by Jon Snow *Morgan and Lem - Hanged by the Hound *Razdal and Belicho - Throats slit by Grey Worm *Lancel Lannister, the High Sparrow, Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Mace Tyrell, and Kevan Lannister - Killed in wildfire explosion caused by Qyburn *Randyll and Dickon Tarly - Incinerated by Drogon with a blast of flame. *The Hound and the Mountain - Fell into the fire when the Hound tackled the Mountain over a tower. *Cersei and Jaime Lannister - Killed by falling rubble when Drogon collapsed the Red Keep cellar. The Gingerdead Man * Jonona Amor, Elizabeth Bell, and Junie Hoang - Sprayed with hydrochloric acid and melted. Gnome Alone * Mega-Trogg and Troggs - Disintegrated when Chloe threw a plant, Brittany's phone, and the Keystone into the Mega-Trogg's mouth. Godzilla * Emma Russell and King Ghidorah - Disintegrated by Godzilla's thermonuclear pulses. (Godzilla: King of the Monsters) Gundam Wing *Marshal Noventa and General Ventei - Blown up inside their plane by Heero slashing it with his Gundam's weapon, under Treize's manipulations Happy Death Day * Theresa Gelbman and Danielle Bouseman - Ran over by a campus bus. (Happy Death Day) * Theresa Gelbman and Dr. Gregory Butler/Babyface - Incinerated in a gas tank explosion. (Happy Death Day 2U) The Happytime Murders * Octopus and Cow - Heads blown off by Jenny with a shotgun. * Wolf and Junkyard - Shot by Jenny with a machine gun. * Ezra and Cara - Decapitated by Sandra. Harry Potter *Amycus and Alecto Carrow - Presumably killed when Snape deflected McGonagall's Confringo at them. (Film only) Hatchet * Vernon and John - Cut in half by Victor with a chainsaw. (Hatchet 2) * Dillon and Victor Crowley - Fell into a plane turbine and ground up. (Victor Crowley) Hellboy *Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada - Both killed when Nuala stabbed herself, causing Nuada to turn into stone and disintegrate, as they both were synchronized. Hellraiser *Pinhead, Angelique, and Siamese Twin Cenobite - Destroyed by Paul with the Elysium Configuration Hercules *Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, and Stratos - Hercules sucked Lythos, Hydros, and Pyros into Stratos then threw them all into space, causing them to explode The House With a Clock In Its Walls * Isaac Izzard and Selena Izzard - Erased from existence when they fell into the clock after it was damaged. Hudson Hawk *Cesar and Antony Mario - Crashed their ambulance and exploded after freaking out over needles stuck in Antony's face by Hawk *Snickers and Almond Joy - Blown up by a bomb launched onto Snickers's head due to Tommy tripping him, and Almond Joy paralyzed in the same room by Hawk with a paralysis dart. Inkheart *Capricorn, Basta, Cockerell, Flatnose, and Mortola - Turned to paper and disintegrated by the Shadow with his power, as written by Meggie. Inuyasha *Juromaru and Kageromaru - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar *Kawaramaru and Demon of Hell - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Wind Scar *Doctor Suikotsu and Suikotsu - Jewel shard cut out of Suikotsu's neck by Jakotsu, killing him and his good half, Doctor Suikotsu *Ryura, Jura, Kyora, and Gora - Destroyed by Inuyasha and Kagome with Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow *Shikon Jewel and Jewel's Demon spirit - Destroyed when Kagome wished for the Shikon Jewel to disappear forever, as the Jewel Demon's spirit was sealed inside. (Note that Midoriko and Naraku's spirits seemed to be more released from the jewel to go to their afterlife) Jack Frost * Marla and Joe - Froze to death in a freezer. James Bond *Three Blind Mice - Crashed their car over a cliff *Jack Strap and Midnight - Gassed by Kisch *Dr. Bechmann and Professor Markovitz - Blown up inside their helicopter by Stromberg *Bob Conley, Jenny Flex, and Pan Ho - Drowned when Zorin flooded the mine *Scarpine and Carl Mortner - Blown up by Mortner's dynamite due to Bond *Braun and Perez - Truck set on fire by Bond and crashed over a cliff Killer Klowns from Outer Space * Rudy, Shorty, Slim, Spikey, Marigod, Bibbo, Chubby, Female Klown, and Other Klowns - Died when the ship exploded. The Land Before Time *Ozzy and Strut - Presumably eaten by Chomper's parents. *Brown Sharptooth and unnamed sharptooth - Killed in a rockslide caused by Grandpa and Doc with their tails *Rinkus and Sierra - Presumably killed when the Stone of Cold Fire exploded. The Lego Movie * Panda-Masked Guy and Female Motorist - Fell off a cliff. Leon: The Professional * Leon and Norman Stansfield - Blown up with a bomb-implanted vest. Lights Out * Sophie and Dead Diana - Both killed when Sophie shot herself in the head, causing Diana to disintegrate, as they both were synchronized. The Lion King *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - Presumably burned in a fire caused by lightning after eating Scar. The Little Mermaid *Flotsam and Jetsam - Accidentally destroyed by Ursula with Triton's trident due to Ariel. Little Monsters * Boy and Snik - Disintegrated after being exposed to light and burned with flamethrowers. Lord of the Rings *Tom, Bert, and William - Turned to stone when Gandalf exposed them to sunlight. (The Hobbit) *Master of Lake-Town and Braga - Crushed when Smaug's body fell on top of them after he was killed by Bard. (The Hobbit) Mario *Bowser, Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa - Crushed when Bowser's castle fell on top of them. (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Axem Rangers - Killed when Blade crashed and exploded after being defeated by Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach. (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *Kamek and Paper Kamek - Jumped on by Mario and Paper Mario, respectively. (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) *Wendy O. Koopa and Roy Koopa - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) *Larry Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) *Morton Koopa Jr., Iggy Koopa, and Lemmy Koopa - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Councilman Rockwell, Councilman Yen, and Councilman Singh - Killed when Pierce activated incinerators on the security badges attached to them. (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) * Carl Zemo, Zemo's Wife, and Zemo's Father - Killed in the destruction of Sokovia. (Captain America: Civil War) * Kaecilius, Blonde Zealot, and Brunette Zealot - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu, apparently disintegrating him and fusing their particles with it. (Doctor Strange) * Hela Odindottir and Surtur - Destroyed along with Asgard when Surtur stabbed its ground with the Twilight Sword. (Thor: Ragnarok) * Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp, Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. (Ant-Man and The Wasp) * Lila Barton, Laura Barton, Cooper Barton, and Nathaniel Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. (Avengers: Endgame) * 2014 Proxima Midnight and 2014 Corvus Glaive - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones. (Avengers: Endgame) The Matrix *Neo Anderson and Agent Smith - Overloaded with energy by the Deus Ex Machina, in order to destroy Smith after Neo was turned into one of them. My Little Pony (G1) *Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle - Presumably blown into lava or over a cliff by the Flutter Ponies. Debatable; While they are never seen again, it is unclear exactly what was done with them. *Squirk and Crank - Sucked into oblivion along with the excess water by Megan with the Flash Stone. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Mean 6 - Destroyed by the Tree of Harmony when they tried to take the Elements from her. Once Upon A Time *Rumplestiltskin and Peter Pan - Both destroyed in a flash of light when Rumplestiltskin stabbed himself and Pan with the Dark One's Dagger. Rumple was revived *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Dr. Jekyll was kicked onto a harpoon by Hook, impaling him, which also killed Mr. Hyde, since a dark side receives the same injuries as their original. Pet Sematary * Bill Baterman and Zombie Timmy Baterman - Burned to death in the house. (Pet Sematary) Phantom of the Paradise *Winslow Leach and Swan - Killed when Winslow stabbed Swan, who had been keeping him immortal due to their Faustian contract, and thus Swan's death caused Winslow's self-inflicted stab wound to open. The Princess and the Frog *Dr. Facilier and Facilier's shadow - Both dragged into hell by the voodoo demons Rat Race *Harold Grisham, Vicky, Lloyd, and the cow - Killed when the cow crashed their car. Ready Player One *Alice and Rick - Blown up inside their trailer by drones sent by Nolan. Red vs. Blue *O'Malley, Junior, Sheila, and Gary - Blown up by Andy the bomb, who was placed on the ship by the Reds and ordered by Sarge to detonate. It is unknown if Lopez was on board or not. Note that Tex was already dead, as she was a ghost possessing a robot body which was destroyed in the blast. Rottweiler * Dante, Ula, and the Rottweiler - Burned to death. Sadako vs Kayako * Madame Horyu and Shin'ichi Morishige - Heads bashed together by Sadako. * Kayako Saeki, Sadako Yamamura, and Keizo Tokiwa - Killed when Kayako and Sadako crashed into each other and exploded into a bloody mess, causing Keizo to be cut in half by a stream of blood. * Suzuka Tagaki and Tamao - Killed by Sadakaya in an unknown way. Sailor Moon *Gemini Warriors - Both destroyed by Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars with Moon Tiara Magic, Mercury Bubbles Blast, and Mars Fire Ignite. *Housenka, Grape, and Suzuran - Destroyed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars with Moon Tiara Magic and Mars Fire Ignite *Sailor Jupiter and Doom and Gloom Girls 4 and 5 - Doom and Gloom Girls were destroyed by Sailor Jupiter with Jupiter Thunder Crash, and Sailor Jupiter was killed in the resulting explosion. Sailor Jupiter was revived *Sailor Venus and Doom and Gloom Girl 3 - Doom and Gloom Girl was destroyed by Sailor Venus with Venus Crescent Beam Smash, and Sailor Venus was killed in the resulting explosion. Sailor Mars was revived *Sailor Mars and Doom and Gloom Girls 1 and 2 - Doom and Gloom Girls were destroyed by Sailor Mars with Mars Fire Ignite, and Sailor Mars was killed in the resulting explosion. Sailor Mars was revived *Queen Beryl, the Negaforce, and Jedite - While merged as one, Queen Beryl and the Negaforce were destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power. This also destroyed the Negaverse, and presumably Jedite with it. *Doom and Gloom - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Scepter Elimination. *Telulu and Big Bertha - Both destroyed when Big Bertha trapped Telulu in her vines and selfdestructed *Cyprin and Petirol - Tricked by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars into destroying each other with an energy wave *Gittanko and Bakkonko - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Gorgeous Meditation *Zirconia and Zircon - Destroyed when Queen Nehelenia left her mirror Sailor Moon Crystal *Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite - Destroyed by Queen Metalia with an energy wave *Cyprine and Ptilol - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heart Ache. Revived *Eudial, Mimete, Viluy, Tellu, Cyprine, and Ptilol - Destroyed by Sailor Neptune with Submarine Reflection *Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 - Slowly destroyed by Sailor Saturn with the power of the Silence Glaive. (Mistress 9 was absorbed by Pharaoh 90 but was still alive inside him, and thus shared his fate) Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark * Dr. Ephraim Bellows, Delaine Bellows, Gertrude Bellows, Harold Bellows, and Deodat Bellows - Killed by Sarah using the power of the book. * Sarah Bellows, the Jangly Man, Harold the Scarecrow, the Big Toe Zombie, and the Pale Lady - Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth about Sarah's life in the book. Secondhand Lions *Uncle Hub and Uncle Garth - Crashed their plane into a barn while flying upside-down Sonic *Heavy King, Heavy Gunner, Heavy Shinobi, Heavy Magician, and Heavy Rider - Presumably destroyed along with the Titanic Monarch by the Phantom Ruby reacting to the Chaos Emeralds *Captain Whisker, Mini, Mum, and Ghost Titan - Ghost Titan was defeated in battle by Sonic and Blaze, causing him to explode and kill Whisker, Mini, and Mum *Dr. Eggman and Infinite - Blown up inside Eggman's mech by Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar with Triple Boost. (Note: Eggman may have survived, given his history of surviving all his previous defeats and escaping his mechs' explosions) Spiderman *Eddie Brock and Venom - Blown up by Spiderman with a pumpkin bomb, intended only for Venom, but Eddie ran back into the blast radius in an attempt to reunite with Venom. Spiderman: Into the Spider-Verse * Vanessa and Richard Fisk - Died in a car accident. * Mac Gargan/Scorpion and Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Sucked into the portal without any way of returning. Star Wars *Daultay Dofine, Tey How, and TC-14 - Killed when Anakin blew up the control ship by knocking out its main reactor with torpedoes *Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber *Governor Tarkin, Commander Taggi, Admiral Motti, and Omi - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port *Bib Fortuna, Salacious Crumb, Sy Snootles, and EV-9D9 - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge with its own laser cannon *Admiral Piett, Commander Gherant, and (presumably) General Veers - Killed when a rebel pilot crashed his fighter into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer, causing it to crash onto the Death Star and explode Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *All characters in the universe except Kirby - Destroyed by Galeem. The Smashers returned to fight and went to heaven after Galeem and Dharkon were killed *Galeem and Dharkon - Defeated in battle by the Smashers, and simultaneously exploded in a flash of light. Suspiria * Madam Blanc, Miss Tanner, Pavlos, and Female Academy Staff Member - Burned to death in the school. The Terminator *Terminator and TX - Blown up by the Terminator with a bomb. (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Drayton Sawyer, Lt. Lefty Enright, Grandpa Sawyer, and Leatherface - Blown up by Drayton with a grenade. (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2) Tonic Trouble *Ketchup and Peapod - Ketchup smashed into Peapod, killing himself and sending Peapod falling into the lava Treasure Planet *Turnbuckle and Blinko - Fell into the lava during Treasure Planet's collapse while trying to save a treasure chest Tremors *Frank Statler and Charlie Rusk - Torn apart by shriekers, as mentioned by Merliss Tucker and Dale vs Evil * Jason and Chloe - Immolated in an explosion caused by Chad. Unfriended * Nari and Charon Hacker - Fell in front of a subway train. (Unfriended: Dark Web) Venom *Riot and Carlton Drake - Blown up inside their rocket by Venom slashing it The Void * Vincent and Sarah Powell - Burned by Simon with a flare. * Daniel Carter and Dr. Richard Powell - Fell into the void. Voltron: Legendary Defender *Princess Allura and Honerva/Haggar - Sacrificed themselves to restore all realities and Altea. Winx Club *Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos - Frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, and Nebula with Convergence, and fell into a crevice where they presumably shattered to pieces Wreck-It Ralph *King Candy and Cy-Bugs - Mesmerized by a volcanic eruption caused by Ralph, and flew into the lava *Arthur and Ralph Clones - Disintegrated when Ralph and Vanellope told Arthur how to be a good friend X-Men * Arclight, Kid Omega/Quill, Psylocke, and Juggernaut - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave Xenoblade Chronicles *Prince Kallian and Lorithia - Killed when Kallian selfdestructed while Lorithia was merged with him Yu-Gi-Oh *Noah Kaiba, Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nesbitt, and Lector - Destroyed along with the virtual world when the fortress it was stationed in was destroyed by Noah with a satellite attack. (Note that Gozaburo died as well, but survived for moments longer as a beast of fire) *Yami Bakura and Zorc - While merged as one, destroyed by the Creator of Light with the light from her eyes. Zelda *Koume and Kotake - Slashed by Link with his sword while merged as Twinrova; Separated and argued before dying and going to heaven. Category:Other